Warriors Role Play Wiki talk:Maps
Job-LakeClan I'll make a LakeClan map. GB 23:00, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I'm too busy to do this. Sorry. GB 03:23, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Comment And A Question We are doing maps for the RPs???? Awesome!! I have a map for the clans on New Century Clans, so where should I post it on here? Should I create a new article or add it to the role play page for the website?--Mousey 23:02, 24 December 2008 (UTC) On the RP page, but post it here. For Approval-NCC Map. GB 23:08, 24 December 2008 (UTC) For Approval-NCC Map Okay here it is.--Mousey 01:00, 25 December 2008 (UTC) It needs to be labled. GB 01:13, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Well I suppose NCC won't have a map. I already have a description for the map, and most people can follow it. I just spent to much time on this thing to go back and attempt to label it.--Mousey 03:41, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Clans of The Gems-map Here is the map my good and helpfull friend Mousey had made for CoTG,and it is my websites official map. IMGhttp://i35.tinypic.com/ay6h3l.jpg[/IMG] IMGhttp://i36.tinypic.com/2ut3qxe.jpg[/IMG] (PS,there are two maps because there is a lot of territory.) Info for map 1:First off, from the right. Were the river is on the side, that is were GarnetClan lives. Below GarnetClan with the two trees, is the forest were EmeraldClan lives. To the right of EmeraldClan, were there is two different shades of green mixed togehter, that is the marshes were TopazClan lives. Above TopazClan is the moor, the home of JadeClan. To the left of JadeClan is SaphirreClan. Info for map 2: RubyClan and DiamondClan. RubyClan is on the light green and DiamondClan is by the water and the tree. Suriously if you don't like it, say so. I can always to another one. Borders:SaphirreClan borders JadeClan and GarnetClan, TopazClan too JadeClan borders SaphirreClan and DiamondClan GarnetClan borders RubyClan and EmeraldClan, SaphirreClan too RubyClan borders DiamondClan and GarnetClan EmeraldClan border TopazClan and GarnetClan TopazClan borders EmeraldClan and JadeClan WF 04:03, 25 December 2008 (UTC) DiamondClan borders RubyClan There has to be one map. And there needs to be an article for CoTG GB 05:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Games Who Already Have Maps? :How are you planning to cope with games like Children of StarClan, who already have maps and would rather it not be uploaded or appear on another site? CoSC already has enough trouble with theft of that image... We don't want to put it up anywhere else that might mislead people into thinking it was free to take. [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 14:49, 27 January 2009 (UTC) ::It would be hard, but maybe you could make a map similar to the original. GB 22:38, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::If CoSC goes up here, just information about our game from an OOC standpoint with some notes on plots would be what I intend to post. I'd rather not have all of the game information and stories we've worked so hard on plastered up on another site... At might I might be willing to provide links to key information pages on the CoSC site... Including the map... [[User:Kitsufox| Kitsufox ]][[User talk:Kitsufox| Fox's Den]] 15:19, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Games who don't want their maps up here will have to make one, just like the ones who don't have one.--Jakko123 21:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :::::But that's not fair! That's like saying "Oh look the new warriors play! -postes on a site-" They worked really hard on their site and this is just a wiki after all. Anyone can change it and anyone can steal their ideas, pictures and other information. If sites don't want to upload their maps I say they shouldn't. Or images either or personal information about the site. That's a bit too much. I like Kitsu's idea better leading to the real information than stuff on a wiki...We all can't make copyright owner ship you know.-- ShimmerCrystals 21:50, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Shimmer is right. I'm sure Kitsu did put alot of time into her map, as did I put alot of time into my map. Which makes me remember another thing. If a site already has a map, why should it need to be approved? Like my map for my site, which was already made, had to approved and I still can't post it on the article becuase its not labeled. That I don't find fair. And I think what Jakko is saying to Kitsu isn't fair either. I think Kitsu has the right to post her article without the map and I think I have the right to post my NCC map even if its not labeled. Because I have a description for it!-- MouseyLoveClan 15:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) You're right, Mousey. That map is fine. In fact, I'm gonna be busy, and since you make nice maps, do you wanna lead the project? :) GB 15:56, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Why thank you GB. And sure I'll lead the project, I already have some good ideas for it. In that case Kitsu, you don't have to post your map directly onto the page you make for your role play, I understand your copyright concerns. And for the LakeClan people, if you guys want to have a map for your article, I advise you do so and figure out who from your role play should do it. I think since your role play is feature role play for 2009 it should have a map soon. :) Oh and congradulations about that.-- MouseyLoveClan 16:07, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well then, congrats on becoming the project lead! XD I'll just be a normal member for now. As for LC, I'm not gonna make the map; that was a disaster. Maybe Jakks of Shaf could. GB 16:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) The Project - Joining Hi, I was wondering if I could join the project. I love what you do, and I think that I could make it more active and maybe (if therew were a lot of rps around) something that worked as effiecnly as PCA. I am mega-active once i aam comited to something. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 13:12, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Prject e it much more active (GB, you know me and my mega- wow, I love the idea of this project. Could i please join? If i did, i would mak You'll have to ask Mousey. She's inactive, but can be reached on her role play, NCC. GB 23:11, 8 July 2009 (UTC)